Surprise!
by Wind8
Summary: The sequel to Talk About Impossible! is here, folks. Birthdays, explosions, humor, romance... all accompanied by your favorite Saiyan, Vegeta!


Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own DBZ.  Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, my computer was down.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****Surprise!****

Bulma was getting dressed when she heard a clatter in the kitchen.  She ran downstairs to find Vegeta picking up a saucepan that had fallen to the floor.  

"Uh, Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out what to cook for dinner tonight," he replied.  He put the saucepan back in the cabinet, then began to look through one of the cookbooks that covered the counters.

"Are you so sure-"

He cut her off.  " You don't need to be cooking on your birthday.  Today is your day to relax."

Bulma wasn't sure how much she would be able to relax with Vegeta in the kitchen, but she simply said, "Okay."

Chichi was  talking to Bulma on the phone about Vegeta's new idea.  "So what's he making?"

"I have no idea," Bulma replied.  "He won't let me in the kitchen.  He says it's a surprise."

They both laughed, but it was cut short by the sound of an explosion.

Bulma screamed.  "VEGETA!!!!!!!"  

There was a thud, then Chichi couldn't hear anything else.  " Bulma, are you alright?"

No answer.

Chichi sighed.  "This can't be good."  She hung the phone up, then picked it back up again and dialed 911.

Bulma dashed into the kitchen.  She couldn't see anything through the thick clouds of smoke that had quickly filled the kitchen.  " Vegeta!" she yelled, coughing.

"I'm okay," he yelled back.  "But I don't know for how much longer.  I can't get out."

Bulma ran over to the sink and turned it on, then grabbed the spray hose and began spraying water at the fire.  

"Why don't you use the fire extinguisher?"

"'Cause the cabinet it's in is on fire!"  The spray hose was doing depressingly little to the fire.  She could feel her skin tightening from the heat, and panic started to well up inside her.  

Suddenly, she was knocked over by a high-pressure blast of water.  She crawled out of the path of the fire hose, watching the fire quickly die.

Vegeta slowly stood up.  That had been close.  He brought his hand up to feel his forehead.  Both his eyebrows had been singed off.  

All of a sudden, he was propelled backward into the wall by Bulma.  She had run across the room and nearly ran him over.  " You silly," she said, arms wrapped tight around his waist, "I thought you'd blown yourself up."

"I think," he said with difficulty, "we are eating out."

Vegeta and Bulma sat down at a small table in the restaurant.  A single candle was burning in the middle of the table.

"Mmm," Bulma mused.  "Considering your track record with fire today, I don't know if that's such a good idea."  

"I'll just have to be extra careful. then."

They ordered their food, then talked while they waited it to arrive.  Vegeta asked Bulma if this was the most exiting birthday she'd ever had.

She thought about it for a while. " Probably.  My childhood was filled with explosions, due to growing up with scientist parents.  A few of my birthdays were accompanied by large booms and the arrival of the fire department."  She smiled.  " I wasn't expecting any explosions today."

Just then, the food arrived.  Bulma dug into her food, noticing that Vegeta was being strangely silent all of a sudden.  She watched him as she ate, wondering what was bothering him.  

Finally, he spoke up.  "Bulma, I have something very important to ask you."

She looked up from her plate of  linguini and clam sauce.  "What, Vegeta?"

He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it.  Glittering inside was a diamond engagement ring.  Written on the inside of the box were these words:

From this moment

As long as I live

I will love you

I promise you this

And for your love

I'd give my last breath 

From this moment on.

Vegeta's voice cut into her reverie.  "Will you marry me?"

Slowly Bulma looked up.  Tears glinted in the corners of her eyes.  For a moment, Vegeta thought he had been horribly wrong.

Then she smiled.  "Of course I'll marry you.  But on one condition."

"What?"

"Never try to cook again!"

They both laughed as Vegeta slipped the ring on her finger.

THE END

Like? Not like? R&R, folks!


End file.
